Fated to Die
by Kelly Beck
Summary: Occurences in the game, Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, in Kaileena's point of veiw. Hope it's enjoyable: reveiws, please?
1. Chapter 1

Not even the soft, silk hangings of my bed could distract from what had been on my mind for years and years. I ran a hand through my long, dark hair as I sat up, my head giving a small spin from where I'd been lying there for so long, trying to catch sleep that kept running away.

I couldn't close my eyes and feel peaceful anymore. I was restless- but not panicked. I would destroy that foolish Prince before my life faded away and…

An image of a great, looming shadow crossed my thoughts. It had two, curved horns on it's head and glowing eyes in it's dark pit of a face that was never seen, but feared. It's large, hulking frame intimidated all, as did the whip it's hand.

I shuddered but told myself I didn't fear it. I didn't have too, yet… I knew it was coming for me. The guardian of the time line: the Dahaka.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon when I called Shadee to the throne room and told her of what I saw.

"There is a ship heading for this island," I said, "It consists of many men, but only one in particular is a danger to me."

"Who is this man, Empress?" she asked, malice glinting in her eyes. My faithful servant was always ready to kill.

"He is the one they call the Prince. He comes from Persia, set on a journey to find this island."

"To kill you?"

I closed my eyes and took a breath, then ignored her inquiry, "Just gather as many inhabitants as you can. Make sure they have weapons and a lust to kill. Board the ship on the east shore and set sail north. You will find this ship, and when you do… kill them all. Don't hesitate. Not a single body can be allowed to wash in with the tide."

"Yes, Empress," she bowed, her curtain of dark hair concealing her eyes for a moment. But I saw her smile.

She would do this for me, as my lasting and faithful servant, this favor to me. I was sure of it.

"Now," I said, "Go."

"As you wish," she said, and then left the throne room, leaving me alone in the wonderland of red silk and polished marble and stone, the promise of death in her stride.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep. I sat on my throne and waited, legs crossed, a hand underneath my chin. I knew somewhere, at that moment, men were dying and a ship was being destroyed- the Princes ship, that is.

I smiled confidently. Why had I worried? Shadee would take care of it all…. I hoped.

If that dreaded Prince died, then I could live in peace forever more, staying young and gorgeous for all eternity, never withering with age or dying by the malice of a sword.

The Dahaka would have no reason to hunt me- for the Prince would be dead. One of us would be gone and that would be the end of it.

I glanced around the large room. Tall statues towered to the ceiling, carved from smooth, dark stone. The red curtain hangings of my throne swayed in a non existent breeze, allowing movement in the vast, empty, and silent room. The tall doors were thrown open, revealing the passage outside. Everything looked new and spotless, without the wear of time.

I slid of the large seat and headed for the door, the red fabrics of my dress trailing behind me.

I had things to attend to.


	4. Chapter 4

The beautiful hanging greenery of the garden tower almost soothed me. It's different shades of green and yellow reminded me of an early Spring, though the seasons never arrived on the Island of Time. Vines twisted artfully up statues and water trickled everywhere. It was a wonderland of beautiful, green life.

As I passed, the many Keepers stopped to stare at me, their swords glinting in there belts, there faces masks in red bandages.

I ignored them, but I felt the room swelling with respect. Foolish monsters.

I arrived at the uppermost part of the tower and saw that the moon was out, replacing the warm, yellow sun for a while. The cool atmosphere chilled me, but I was unfazed.

I had ordered the Keepers to follow me up here. I turned to the group, fifty or more of them looking at me expectantly.

"You will guard this place with your lives," I demanded, "If anyone should arrive here- a human prince, then kill him immediately. Do not hesitate."

"Yes, Empress," one in the front answered obediently. I left them, but felt doubtful as I made my way back.

Why had I gave an order to kill someone who would never even arrive?

My stomach twisted darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I assembled my message to every corner of the castle. The monsters and minions stood at attention, ready to obey. I was- if anything- calm. It was foolish of me to prepare so readily and heavily for only one human. For one tiny threat that could be taken down by even the most illegitimate of guards.**

**I smiled to myself as I made my way back to the north wing, where the throne room and my bedchamber lay. I needed to rest. I felt weak, and it bothered me that I was unsure why.**

**For a moment, my trust and confidence in Shadee wavered. What if she had failed? Let the Prince and his ship slip through the cracks? I scowled. No. It was not at all possible. Shadee had come to me a weak and jaded human, on the brink of death. She had traded her useless mortal life to serve me and defend my island and my place as Empress. She couldn't be weak enough for a mere human to belittle her.**

**As I lay down in bed to rest, I opened my eyes to the timeline, checking what had occurred in the past few hours. The sea, choppy and black, hurling salt and cold water, pushed along a monstrous ship- the ship Shadee had boarded. No battles yet. No contact with the humans'. **

**I closed my eyes to rest.**


End file.
